brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Coral Palms Pt. 3
"Coral Palms Pt. 3" is the 3rd episode of Season Four of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired on October 4, 2016 to 2.40 million viewers. Episode Synopsis The team makes a road trip to Florida to try to help Jake and Holt take down Figgis. With an unforeseen injury and yet another interruption by Sheriff Reynolds, the plan doesn’t follow through quite like they all had hoped. In the midst of the chaos, Jake and Amy share an awkward reunion.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160914fox03/ Plot Now on the run from both Figgis and the Coral Palm police, Jake and Holt are hiding out in the storage space Jake rented, and they try to buy some items at a convenience store without being noticed, but are forced to run out when they're almost discovered. After hopping a fence, Holt gets a piece of a metal bar stuck in his leg, and Jake steals supplies from a local vet to get the bar out. As Holt does the surgery himself, Jake mentions how worried he is meeting Amy as it's been three months since they last saw each other. Back in Brooklyn, the squad has decided to go against Stentley's orders and drive down to Florida to help Jake and Holt despite the consequences. On the drive down, Boyle and Terry argue about who the better father is. The next day, Jake returns from a failed attempt to get breakfast, and they hear a noise outside their storage space. Fearing it might be Figgis, Jake prepares to attack, only to find it's the squad after Amy accidentally punches him in the throat. After a brief reunion, Jake reveals that the plan is to lure Figgis and his men into the Fun Zone and ambush them. Holt is forced to stay due to his leg injury, an Terry has Gina watch over him. Jake was able to close down the Fun Zone due to health code warnings (which are actual real) and the 99 spend the rest of their time prepping the area for the ambush. Boyle and Terry once again get into an argument over their abilities as a father, and Amy and Jake find themselves in an awkward situation as they have been apart for three months, and agree to focus on taking down Figgis first. Meanwhile, Holt feels that he should be with the 99, and Gina decides to take him to the Fun Zone despite his injury. They procure a truck, but struggle to drive it as Gina does not know how to drive stick. Meanwhile, the rest of the squad managed to get their trap set up, and Jake calls Figgis on the pretense that he's out in the open. Once Figgis and his squad arrive, the 99 systematically take out his men as Jake corners Figgis. However, Sheriff Reynolds arrives to arrest Jake, but the latter manages to convince him to arrest Figgis if he lay down his gun. Despite Reynolds reluctantly agreeing to that, Figgis shoots him and takes Jake hostage. Inside the Fun Zone, Rosa manages to distract the officers long enough for Amy to escape. Amy corners Figgis, using Jake as a shield, but Amy shoots the latter in the leg (which is what Jake wanted her to do despite her concern). Just before Figgis could escape in his car, Gina and Holt ram him in their truck, finally arresting him. As the squad is treated for their injuries, Amy and Jake kiss, happy that they're back in sync. A few days later, the squad arrive back to the precinct to find an angry Stentely waiting for them. Despite understanding why they left, he punishes them by moving them into the night shift. Cast Trivia *Here is the translation on Gina's Italian words: **Broccoli Che Visto- Che visto is not a word, it should be Hai visto which means Have you seen, so maybe she means "Where is the broccoli?" **Quanti era la Vito la bella- Quanti era should be Quanti erano which means "How many were they?" **Tutto matro lamante- These are not even words. No meaning. but l'amante means "the lover" **Garbanzo marinara pizzeria ristorante!- Garbanzo is a chickpea, marinara is a type of pizza, pizzeria is a pizza place, and ristorante is just restaurant. *The scene where Gina was about to hit Jimmy "The Butcher" Figgis' car, you can see that the car is empty. Gallery CoralPalmsPt.3_2.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.3_1 CoralPalmsPt.3.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.3_2 CoralPalmsPt.3_3.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.3_3 CoralPalmsPt.3_4.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.3_4 CoralPalmsPt.3_5.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.3_5 CoralPalmsPt.3_6.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.3_6 CoralPalmsPt.3_7.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.3_7 CoralPalmsPt.3_8.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.3_8 CoralPalmsPt.3_9.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.3_9 CoralPalmsPt.3_10.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.3_10 CoralPalmsPt.3_11.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.3_11 CoralPalmsPt.3_12.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.3_12 CoralPalmsPt.3_13.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.3_13 References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes written by Justin Noble Category:Episodes directed by Payman Benz